Heart of Gold
by ebilmochaviridiflora
Summary: Witnessing death is hard to forget, but witnessing the death of your own family is just a torturous process in life when you are the reason for it. Hermione Granger comes upon the Malfoys - one injured and one at the brink of death. What will she do when she sees something she wasn't supposed to see? And how is the other going to react?
1. Helping Hand

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT QUEEN JK ROWLING THUS I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. EXCEPT THIS PLOT. NONETHELESS ENJOY**

A certain brown curly haired girl was paroling the entire grounds with her wand, tightly clenched in her hand. The war was over, and their side had obviously won. If they hadn't, it would have been ridiculous and stupid to walk around the unusual ground alone for remaining Death Eaters.

The rest of Dumbledore's Army were gathered the day before, four days after they won the war; and they were assigned by Harry to search the grounds by threes to look for Death Eaters that were probably lurking around, looking for revenge.

It might have sounded silly that they were searching for stray Death Eaters that were probably all cuddled in their beds, whimpering about freedom and such; but no; that is far from true. Yesterday's plan was brought up due to the event when three loyal Death Eaters broke into the Burrow. They demanded the Three Golden Trio to show themselves and fight them after what they had done to their beloved Dark Lord. Luckily, the trio came from outside helping blasting off gnomes; seeing the Death Eater with their backs to them was a huge advantage as they as well blasted their butts off the land – quite literally. But ofcourse, Molly Weasley had let that slide; after all, who would want another interruption when their feast was in motion?

So here she was, trudging along the path where they buried Dobby. She could see Seamus and Dean a few miles from where she was, searching over trees and under rocks.

_Silly men._

Approaching Dobby's grave, she halted when she saw fresh wild flowers, but just pursed her lips and placed her own flowers beside the others. She stroked the grave with a delicate hand and said a quick greeting to Dobby.

After about an hour and a half of walking around and after meeting with Seamus and Dean who said they were going back to Hogwarts to help rebuild, Hermione just wandered to the very end of the beach where Seamus was awhile ago – claiming there was nothing there.

When she walked further, she sensed a barrier as it pushed her gaze away from the area she was nearing. Being a true and noble know-it-all, Hermione she brought it down in only a few muttered spells. Checking this last place, she was met with a broken down, rusty, old shack that she has never seen before. The front porch faced the sea, and she rounded it carefully to prevent making any noise and to peek through the window. Dark curtains covered the inside.

Approaching the mysterious shack slowly, she climbed over the porch with just socks on (shoes in hand) and side stepped against the delicate wall, listening intently in case there was someone inside. With her ear against the almost-wrecked door, her question was confirmed when she heard muffled voices.

Casting another Disillusionment Charm on herself, she listened more comfortably with her hand and ear against the door. Surely, the people inside were too rushed to put up a Silencing Charm around the shack.

"That's my son you've got tied up!"

A low eerie chuckle was replied. "Do you think I care if this is your son? You all betrayed the Dark Lord by running away when you got the opportunity, Lucius. And look where it got you _all_."

Hermione froze. "Don't tell me you didn't do the same, because I saw you run off as well when the Potter boy stood up!" The shout echoed off.

"But I came back, didn't I? Saw the body of our Dark Lord on the filthy ground…dead." Footsteps resonated inside the tiny shack. "This gave me the…_idea_ of bringing back another Dark Lord to our side. But now, _we_ can be in the highest position." A grunt was heard. "Don't you want that Lucius?"

"If you mean that you want my _son_ to be the next Dark Lord then you must be out of your insane mind!"

Hermione felt the heavy static of Unforgivables being exchanged inside the shack. Stepping back, she made to run but was stuck in place when she heard a blood curdling scream inside it. A second of contemplating whether to help or run was apparently too long when the door was suddenly thrown open.

A blood covered man strode out of the shack, limping away. She stifled a gasp when she saw the man holding a head in his right hand. Pointing his wand on the ground where the trees were, he produced an extremely deep hole and threw the head with disgust into it. He then proceeded to throw hexes at the head, blood splattering around the area. Lucius waved his wand again, and the hole was covered with sand. Spitting, he strode back.

She knew she should have felt sick, but she did not - at all. She felt a somewhat understanding towards the long haired blonde man who was still growling out curses at the probably million pieced up head. She was sure her father or mother would have done the same to the man who…mangled Hermione's body infront of them. But they were just Muggles after all; the only thing they were able to do was scream her name in agony and put up fights until they…were out of their misery.

Hermione exhaled rather loudly because Lucius looked around for the source of the sound. Wide eyed, Hermione stayed still in her spot and eyed Lucius warily as he approached her spot slowly. His eagle like eyes looked around the stillness of the setting.

After confirming that no one was around, Lucius hastily went inside the shack without closing the door. He just slumped down beside his son who was probably untied after Lucius killed the stranger who was threatening to hurt the young Malfoy.

"Draco? Son, wake up." Lucius sat his son up against the wall.

Curious, Hermione quietly made her way over to the entrance of the shack. An unmistakable pile of ash at the corner of the room told Hermione she should be wary of Lucius presence, but somehow, she wasn't. Weird enough, no blood was around the shack except on the person who committed it just awhile ago. She peeked inside and saw Malfoy senior hovering over the still, pale form of his son, trying to do something that would confirm that his son was still alive.

"Finite Icantatum." He whispered shakily.

Hermione felt sorry for the man as he tried different spells to revive his son. Hermione was contemplating on whether she should help Lucius or not. The sight of a father trying to revive his son made Hermione feel odd.

_No! They're the enemy. I should…I should…_

Lucius made a grab for his son's shoulders and shook them rather violently. "Draco, son…_please_."

Hermione could almost feel what he was about to say after that sentence. _You're the only one I have left to live for._ It made Hermione sick at the thought of leaving a father unable to bring back his son, when she could do something to help. She was certain that if that was her father or mother, she would plead for help for them to revive her – and confirm that she was still there to be able to hold.

"I can help." Hermione said softly, without thinking of the consequence.

Lucius wheeled around, wand raised, eyes searching for the intruder. "Show yourself!" He bellowed.

Hermione hesitantly removed the charm off her and stepped into the shack, hands raised in surrender. "I-I can help," her eyes strayed to the pile of ash.

A menacing chuckle made Hermione look back at the person she was talking to. His face was a mix of disgust, anger, incredulity, and a tinge of…hopefulness. "Mudblood Granger? Help?" he sneered. "I should kill you right now before you go off telli-"

"Alright kill me, but you won't be able to help yourself or your son. You might be able to carry him off for awhile but your injuries say otherwise." Her eyes looked over at the blood soaked robes. "The gash on your back and the slice on your neck is barely keeping you conscious – and if you're thinking of apparating, then good luck." Hermione spoke flatly, her Gryffindor self swimming to the surface. "I see you're already having a hard time staying upright after throwing a billion hex on that man."

Lucius looked outraged, his sallow face contorting into an ugly grimace. "Now Mudblood, I don't get what you are on about but-"

Hermione's patience and kindness was slipping, "If you seriously want me to help, then I better do it right now because my friends are most likely going to be here soon." She lied. "If you don't want me to help then go ahead and take your pick, Malfoy," she hissed. "It's either you and your son getting killed, or handed to Azkaban this instant."

Lucius clenched his jaw and stared at Hermione's eyes. She could see those blue-grey orbs analyzing her, as if he could see through her mind. With a hesitant nod, he lowered his hand and said threateningly, "If you do any funny business, Mudblood, I wi-"

"And it would do you a lot better if you stop calling me that horrid name." She said as she hurried off to the young Malfoy and bent down, examining him closely. His face was pale, his cheeks were slightly hollow, and there was a pink swollen spot just below his jaw; but over all he looked fine. No signs of gashes, cuts or abuse are seen. No blood patches, no torn clothing except for wrinkling of his clothes around the calf, waist and legs where he was most likely tied. She found this weird and she opened one of his eyes to see if she can figure out the reason why he was still unconscious. She hissed at the sight of his supposedly silver eyes but were instead dark red. Lucius growled out a "Speak!"

"Buggering hell, an internal curse," Hermione said in a rush, she grabbed the young Malfoy's jaw and opened his mouth, revealing a blue tainted tongue. Grabbing his waist, the witch held out her other hand to Lucius.

He looked at her with utter bewilderment and disgust, as if her hand was some kind of a slimy creature with fangs.

She held out her hand once again and spat "Oh grow up! Would you rather have your son die or lend me your hand so we can fucking heal him already?"

Lucius' eyebrows shot up at her language but nonetheless placed his hand on hers. As soon as their hands made contact, they instantly apparated in her living room; Malfoy junior on the carpet, still as dead, and Malfoy senior wobbling horribly.

Without thinking, she pushed Lucius Malfoy onto the couch who fell on it inelegantly, and pointed her wand at him. Before Lucius could raise his own wand, a slightly cold feeling washed over him which he realized was a Cleaning Spell.

"Shirt off, now." Hermione said hurriedly who ran to her glass cabinet that was filled with vials of potions. She took out two vials of blue potion and two corked round bottomed flasks of yellow substance.

Feeling slightly disoriented with her decision of helping him and his son, he took off his blood covered black robes, and white buttoned up shirt. He hissed when he accidentally leaned back at the couch where his gash was still opened up. Looking over at Hermione, he saw her closing her chimney – the Floo network – with a complicated ward and other spells Lucius did not recognize.

Hermione approached him where she laid the vials and flasks on the coffee table, kneeling. Waving her hand, a huge silver make up box appeared in front of him. Before he could retort on how artificial shit will be able to treat him, it opened and revealed several first aid items – both muggle and wizarding.

A twitch of amusement at the corner of his lips made Hermione chuckle.

"Thought it was something else?"

Lucius merely grunted out a response while he watched Hermione take out a white cotton pad from the box. She handed Lucius the vial with the blue substance inside.

"Drink," she said absently while uncorking the flask and tilting it onto the white pad, a drop of the yellow substance steamed as it made contact with the pad.

Eyeing the vial, he frowned and tilted the contents in his mouth, swallowing the minty-sweet potion, a few seconds later he felt the potion take effect, relieving him of the burning sensation from his gashes and cuts.

"Made that by myself," standing up and leaned close to Lucius. "I found that normal potions taste dreadful." She started dabbing the yellow stained pad on the shallow cut on his neck.

Lucius could hear the sizzling of the potion as it killed any chance of contamination whilst sealing his skin together. Hermione then took her wand and muttered a spell while she guided the tip of her wand down the path where the skin sealed.

"I'm assuming you don't want any imperfections on your skin, but I did it for the benefit of the cut not opening again." Throwing the used pad, she reached for a new one and repeated the process. "Turn around, please."

Lucius did and let the question slip, "Why are you doing this? We're enemies." He heard the sizzling again, but sharper since the gash was more deep compared to the one on his neck.

Hermione didn't reply for moment until a little later when she did a second coat. "Are we really, Mr. Malfoy?" He then felt the tip of her wand prodding his back. "From what I heard – and sorry for over-hearing – you don't seem to support your fellow Death Eaters."

Lucius cleared his throat and corrected her, "Former."

Her wand stopped midway for a second, and it proceeded again. "Then that confirms that you're not an enemy anymore. As for helping you…it's hard to explain." There was a pause where Hermione thought he was going to prod about her explanation, but it didn't come up. "There you're done. As for your son, his treatment will be quite complicated."

She vanished the used pads with a wave, and levitated Draco onto the couch where his father just moved away from. Taking the vial in her hand, she uncorked it and poured it in Draco's mouth and pointed her wand at his mouth sliding towards his throat. His throat convulsed, swallowing the contents.

"So he won't be able to feel pain or discomfort," she mumbled as she muttered healing spells on minor cuts and bruises on the boy's body.

After healing the minor injuries Hermione kneeled beside Draco's head and stared at the couch, her mouth moving silently, trying to remember something. Pinching the bridge of her nose with eyes closed, she muttered something about looking at the blood and sticking a filtering tube against his throat.

"My, this is a gruesome process," Hermione frowned. Her gaze went to Lucius, asking him to understand. "One member of the army in our side had this…the man you killed was possibly the one who casted this curse on him." She closed her eyes again with furrowed eyebrows and a frown, head bent, trying to remember the details. "Long process, it was. The curse is intended to kill the brain cells whilst the curse travels through the bloodstream. The decreasing of brain cells leads to loss of memory, insanity, then loss of senses, and then it eventually stops organs from functioning." Her eyes opened and she pointed a finger to a pink swollen spot below Draco's jaw. "The pink swelling here is where the curse was casted, and is the source of these nasty maroon leach-like substances. Every extraction of these meter long curses is painful since they have electric cores; which is what kills the brain cells."

Lucius was speechless, and livid. "I should've made him suffer a long painful death." His fists were clenched tightly, knuckles white. "How long is he going to be...unconscious?"

"If we start the extractions today, then he should be conscious a week after atleast. But it depends on the curse that's multiplying now as we speak." Her head turned slightly, "When was he cursed?"

"He was abducted ten hours ago…I saw him unconscious like that after four hours of searching for him." Lucius sat on the love seat, his forehead on his palm.

"Ten hours is not that bad, but since it multiplies quite rapidly, I'll get started." Hermione stood up and unlocked an oak cupboard next to the glass cabinet.

Never before had Lucius seen such an…unusual person in his existence. Even before knowing they were not exactly enemies, the Granger girl offered a helping hand to treat them. It seemed quite mysterious though, that she would help them in a snap. Maybe she was expecting something in return? But what? They have nothing at all, they have been on the run ever since they escaped the Dark Lord's grasp. The look on her face though seemed that she was doing this out of the goodness of her heart…and something else. A slight peak of trust, respect, and gratitude surfaced in him. Sitting contentedly, his eyes began to slide down.

"Sleep, you need it. I'll take care of him, don't worry." Her soft voice resonated in his ears, and he began to drift off in a peaceful sleep.


	2. Flashes

Bringing the charmed filtering tube, its stand, a wooden bucket, and a black circular lid for the bucket beside the couch, she placed a folded cloth underneath Draco's neck. Breathing in deeply, Hermione performed a delicate process of piercing Draco's skin whilst trying to maintain the blood inside his body using her wand.

Taking the stand, she placed the thin clear filtering tube on it and through Draco's skin. Trying not to shake, she performed another spell that is the most complicated of the process – if she's not careful, then her patient will be placed in a critical condition. Muttering the spell, Hermione pushed the tube through Draco's throat further until a click and a suck of liquid was heard. The tube was filtering Draco's blood from his carotid artery.

Placing a finger on the other end of the tube, and tapping the middle section with her wand, she casted "Maudire Extractionem." And a thin worm-like substance appeared at the end of the tube from where Draco's blood was being filtered. Grimacing, Hermione slowly and carefully pulled the maroon substance which slithered to the funnel-like end of the tube with charmed-gloved hands. She held back a groan of pain when the prickle of the curse shot through Hermione's body. The power of the curse was not to be underestimated.

Taking a deep steady breath, Hermione extracted more of the leach-like substance out of the blonde man. She worked like this for two hours straight – taking a break once in a while to shake off the prickle of pain. When she felt her own energy depleting, she started sweeping her wand over his head where the leaches started their curse and said a spell that will help slow down the increase of the curse. All the spells she had done today had taken its toll, and she was utterly drained. With a final swish of her wand, all the materials cleaned itself up, and had put themselves away in their destined place.

Trudging her way to the bathroom, she managed to take a quick shower, dress herself up, and carry two folds of blankets back in the living room. She covered the deeply asleep Lucius with a blanket, and soon moved onwards to the other Malfoy.

_Am I really helping these people? It feels surreal._

The witch unfolded the blanket and placed it on the wizard infront of her who was in a deep coma. Tucking the edges gently under the man, she can't help but gaze at his face and frown. She took in his aged face as if he had grown 10 years after the war. His slicked back blonde hair from their school days was now a dull yellow, his face which was pale yet healthy from before, was now almost transparent, dark circles clearly visible under his eyes, and his cheekbones more prominent with the lack of food intake.

Standing upright, she began to gnaw on her bottom lip at the guilt she was actually feeling. Remembering the day the war ended, she remembered his face contort into a grimace as he hesitated on something. But before he could even do anything, he was being barraged by other students with nothing good to say. Sensing his unwanted presence, he walked off with a slump in his shoulders and proceeded to meet his parents further away from where their dead Dark Lord lay.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew what had been through and that she understood his predicament. He _had_ to do it, for himself, and for his family – the only people that he has left.

_"Obliviate." Her hand shook as she saw wisps of white being sucked out from her parents' minds. Blinking the tears out of her eyes she turned away when a final glow of their memories had been absorbed._

_Time passed. A fast blur of varying colours and a bright flash._

_"Hermione!" the woman gasped as she and her husband cradled their daughter. "Don't do that again."_

_"I won't."_

_Dark smoke invaded them, surrounded them in all sides and began to dissipate. But red flashes began to replace it._

_"NO, LEAVE HER ALONE! MY BABY!"_

_Searing pain. Blinding lights. A stream of crimson. Whimpers and screams._

_A sob, "P-Please leave them a-alone" she panted. Another blast of pain and a gurgle._

_"YOU BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"_

_"Mudbloods like you can't even fight. When you involve yourselves in something you are not part of, this is the consequence. For being part of the Dark Lord's death, this will be your punishment!"_

_Snaps and grinding of bones. The dulling, the haze that clouded her mind. She tried searching for her parents, but was met with dark blurry silhouettes infront of her. Both thrashing around their binds and the both were screaming; one in blazing anger and one in distress._

_A weight on her cheek, the digging of a heel on her crown. "Look at her pitiful state. If only you have known your pla-"_

_"PLEASE TAKE US! DON'T TOUCH HER SHE'S OUR ONLY BABY!"_

_Laughter, evil chortles. "Oh you__will __get your turn, Avada-"_

_"NOOO!" the witch hysterically screamed. "NO! NOO GODS!" And the silhouettes fell with a thud infront of her. Finally, she saw their faces, mere inches from hers. Their eyes, still on their rigid daughter, unmoving, narrowed, dull…lifeless._

_"The consequence; what a pity. For someone who's supposedly intelligent, you don't understand the concept of belonging. You have no one, __no one at all__, Mudblood. You don't belong anywhere," Pops of apparition and a last blow on her head, she heard the eerie whisper._

_**"Enjoy your reunion."**_

Cracking her eyes open, she found herself staring at black shoes and robes. Flinching she curled into a ball and covered her head with her arms, waiting for the sharp pain.

There was a shout; an indistinguishable shout. "Miss Granger! Control yourself!"

Someone was moving her, tugging on her to stay upright. Opening her eyes, she saw _him_. A Death Eater. They found her again.

She fell into the darkness.


	3. Just Making Sure

Thank you guys for the great reviews. You have no idea how fantastic I felt when I read it considering this is like my first fanfic. So reviews are more than welcome (comment or criticise - it doesnt matter). Also, YES IT'S DRAMIONE, AND STRICTLY JUST DRAMIONE. There's going to be no HermionexLucius action happening here LOL. Anyways, enjoy~

"It's a good thing I had a nice nap, Miss Granger, or I wouldn't have been able to put you in a rather comfortable place instead of leaving you on that dreadful carpet."

She bolted upright and saw that she was lying next to the unconscious Draco Malfoy. Squeaking, she moved abruptly, stood up, and planted her back against the wall next to the mantle.

"Y-You…" she processed as to why they were here. And her mind clicked and she slightly relaxed, but then another thought entered her head and she went rigid. "How'd you widen that couch?" She demanded.

Running his hand over his face he said, "For an intelligent girl," she flinched at the familiar phrase, he cocked an eyebrow slightly. "You forgot to put up a ward that will disable us to use magic."

Staying silent, she tilted her chin up and said in a waving matter, "Seeing that you didn't kill me as I slept, I would over look that situation."

Lucius stood up in a threatening manner, "Don't presume things, Miss Granger. You are being completely ignorant and utterly moronic for trusting us like this." The witch ignored his comment and moved past him to the kitchen. "What would you do if I pointed my wand at you right now?"

"You wouldn't anyway because you need your son to live right now," she paused by the kitchen door. "And we both know I could save him." With that she turned to the door and went inside the kitchen, unaware of Lucius' growing frustration.

It was hard for him to cope that he was asking help from a Mudblo – wait, he didn't even ask for help, the witch had been the one to offer help. Who was he to deny?

Lying back on the love seat, he twirled his wand around and returned the couch his son was lying on to its original size, but with a bit more of leg room. Sighing he stared at his son with furrowed eyebrows, the boy looked so brittle. He was aware of how he had treated his son before the war. Some would say he was being harsh and not fatherly at all.

He's not going to deny such a thing, but he is also not going to say it wasn't for his son's sake. As a father and a husband, he had the duty to keep his family safe no matter what. Not only to protect his only heir, but to also push him forward, to learn about life, and see the light of the day no matter how dreadful it would be. No matter how deeply upsetting the outcome of their lives are going to be, he needed his family to see more of what life has to offer. And so, he did unimaginable thing more so, it was for _them_ – for Draco, him, and his darling Narcissa.

He swallowed heavily at the thought of her. His wife had been acting strangely after the war, she was fidgety and jumpy most of the time, fully in defense mode when he so much as to hold her hand or make contact. Ofcourse he was hurt by her actions, but he never showed it, thinking it was just the aftermath of the war. But then she disappeared the next day without a word, without a note, without a trace. Draco and Lucius had been distraught at the disappearance of the only woman in their lives.

Regarding the woman who came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea and a plate of scones with margarine, she conjured the thick book infront of the coffee table into a small chair and sat herself down. Taking her tea, she sipped it and began to clear her throat. Lucius looked at her. "U-Um…last night," she cleared her throat again and glared at the man as he looked her amusedly as he sensed her discomfort. "I was wondering if I did something particularly…odd."

Lucius sat up straight, "We all had been affected by the war Miss Granger, I didn't particularly find anything _odd_about your condition. May it be, it might be dangerous to leave yourself alone with weaponry," he eyed the butter knife on the plate of scones. "I think it would be wise to take a Sleeping Draught from now on to avoid any _accidents_."

She flushed and put nodded her head, slightly in shame. "I'll try…" Her unsaid words spoke more as Lucius analyzed her with narrowed eyes.

_It probably does more bad than good._

He moved on then, "Miss Granger, as I clearly remember, you had seen some circumstance that had occurred that should've not been seen."

"I swear to not say a word about it to anyone," she sipped inadvertently.

Almost slamming the cup down on the table, Lucius sat up straight, "This is nothing to be taken lightly. If you understand this situation then you must under - whatever condition - not mention that occurrence. As you may have known, the Malfoys are now the enemy, not only by your side but by ours." Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "The Death Eaters." He hissed and proceeded when she nodded. "We both know that if this gets out, then the Ministry will also get involved and I _cannot _afford to go to Azkaban when people's lives are at stake."

Hermione's eyes flickered to Draco for a second and went hazy as she thought of Narcissa. She smiled slightly, "And like I said, Mr. Malfoy, this will not get out. My lips are sealed." making a gesture of zipping her lips and throwing the slider behind her shoulders.

Huffing, he can't help getting annoyed anymore and wonder what the deal of this girl is. Is she asking something for return? They have nothing to offer her. Or maybe she has something up her sleeve?

"I know what you're thinking. I neither ask for something in return nor have a plot for doing this. I'm just doing it to make people's sacrifices worth it," she stood up and began to collect the empty chinas on the table. "and I would be grateful if you don't ask."

Lucius' eyes followed her movement as she walked towards the kitchen door, the empty cups rattling with her step. "I also put up the wards if that pleases you so much."

The kitchen door sliding shut, he glanced at his son and shook his head, letting a tiny smirk appear at the corner of his lips.

"Now I understand why you thought that chit annoying, son."


	4. The Awakening

Two weeks passed in which Hermione treated Draco Malfoy everyday, occasionally visited her friends, wrote a few letters to others, made daily patrols in search for Death Eaters with other DA members, had become accustomed to her life with the Malfoys, built a semi- acquaintance with the old Malfoy, and had been the target for his short temper as he had become restless.

"You said it would only take a week of treatment and he should be conscious!" Lucius paced as Hermione finished up Draco's second treatment that day.

Growing irritated herself because of his incessant whinging for hours straight she exclaimed, "I'm not a bloody Healer! I may know a bit of knowledge about these things but I'm not experienced enough to say when a patient awakens. Besides, it may vary since every patient is different."

Lucius mumbled something unintelligible and slumped in his chair.

Having another comment to spit on the impatient, she decided to instead bite her tongue and walk away.

_Maybe it's because your son is weak_ was what she was about to say.

Hours passed without a word spoken to each other, and soon dinner fell. In the kitchen, eating at the counter away from each other, the silence was interrupted by a tap on the window. Lucius and Hermione glanced at it at the same time; Hermione made to stand up from her chair and made her way towards the sink where the window was, and Lucius leisurely continued to eat his dinner.

Opening the window, a white barn owl perched itself on Hermione's arm and affectionately pecked her finger when she removed the scroll from the owl's leg. Untying the green ribbon, she read the contents quickly and fed the owl a bit of mashed potatoes from her plate and bid it goodbye.

She heard a scoff as she closed the window, glancing back she saw Lucius wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Quil? Who in the bloody hell would name such an owl Quil? Isn't it bad enough that they are used for such."

"For your information it stands for Aquila." Hermione said snootily as she sat herself down and proceeded to eat her dinner.

"The constellation?" Lucius grimaced looking perturbed.

Hermione nodded and hastily added in, "Latin for eagle." She made a glance at Lucius and found him in deep thought. And unexpectedly he let out a guffaw.

"Named a bloody owl after an eagle, the stupidity of it all," Chuckling as he made his way over the sink and placed his dish in the sink. "Well, you know where I'll be."

"Staring at your son?" Hermione said nonchalantly over a mouthful of mashed potatoes and carrots.

"The usual," he waved off as he trudged out with his cane smacking the tiled floor of the kitchen.

When she heard the door close she immediately moved to the kitchen drawer and took out a muggle pen and a sheet of paper.

_Still unconscious, shall be awake sooner or later. _

_He won't mention __**the **__name of the man._

_Probably trusts me…good thing?_

_Been quite alright, used to things here._

_Write to you when things progress._

_Plan it._

_-Otter_

Opening the window quietly, she whistled for her owl and tied it on its leg. "You know where; be careful." And the owl flew off with a hoot.

Closing the window once again, she made to do the dishes but was met with a shout of contempt.

"Granger? She'll feed us to the dogs, Father!"

_He's awake._


	5. Try to Understand

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. It's been a long time, and I apologize for that! Graduation is nearing and so I'm currently drowning with homework and stress, especially after getting the results of our previous courses. Anyway, enough dilly-dallying! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy, r&r! (And you'll find out more about Narcissa's predicament after a few chapters - patience is key!)**

He can't believe a Mudblood made him laugh. The thought of it was so out of the world to him he let out another chortle.

Lucius admitted that it was rather nice to have an intelligent person to talk to, no matter how utterly infuriating and irritating they could be. He had let out the word Mudblood a couple of times which doesn't seem to bother her that much. But it still instilled a look of hatred in her features whenever he had let it slip. He didn't apologize, however, she knows an old dog can't learn new tricks.

Mentally berating himself for calling himself old, and a dog for that matter, he glanced at his son and sat on the coffee table in order to be closer to his unmoving body.

_When are you going to wake up son? We need to find your mother soon._

He placed his hand on his son's gently.

_And I'm making sure this time that I'll watch your back._

Sighing, he almost extracted his hand from his son's, when he felt a twitch under his palm. He waited again and felt it.

"Draco?" he rasped as he began to gently shake him awake. The boy jolted awake, gasping for air as if surfacing from underwater for a long time. Instantly, his hand came up to the side of his jaw and touched a sore spot, hissing as it made contact.

"Hurts..."

"Son," Lucius pried Draco's hand away from his throat and placed it on the couch. Draco looked at his father for a while before something dawned on him and he croaked.

"Where are we?" looking around, his hand smoothing over the couch, clenching, searching for his wand. "W-what-"

"You're fine – we're fine," He hushed his son reassuringly. "We're currently residing in a…c-companion's flat."

The boy looked at him with a curious expression, his eyes searching his father's, knowing something was amiss. The older man sighed and wearily said,

"…Miss Granger's flat."

Seconds ticked by before the blonde boy's eyes narrowed, and his teeth curled into a silent snarl.

"Granger?" he spat. "She'll feed us to the dogs, Father!"

"Draco, calm yourself!" Lucius bellowed placing his hands on the boy's shoulder who tried to sit up.

"What were you thinking? She's a fucking _Mudblood _father, we can't trust her!"

"Hm," Hermione walked in indignantly, her arms crossed on her chest, her wand at ready. In a sarcastic tone she said, "Well aren't we glad you're awake, Malfoy."

The blonde sneered weakly, "Nice to know you're happy that I'm alive, _Filthy_ _Mudblood_."

Hermione swiftly brought her wand up, but Lucius intervened and stood infront of his son, obscuring Hermione's way of getting a hex towards the obnoxious boy. He didn't fail to notice the annoyed twitch of her jaw.

"Enough! You two are adults; act like it!" The Malfoy senior eyed both in warning, and moved to his seat.

"She probably has something planned out"

Rolling her eyes she muttered, "Not this again."

"Father you cannot be serious?" He moved under his father's restraining hands and tried to sit up once again but failing. Glaring at the girl, "How could you trust her so easily? She'll feed us right to her dogs or probably leave us to the others!"

Lucius immediately knew who the _others_ his son was talking about.

"I would've done that a while ago when both of you were in a vulnerable state," Hermione sneered back.

"Oh because it's totally like you to kick someone when they're down, huh?" The blonde boy leaned forward, finally seeing the girl whose face contorted with anger.

"Oh I wonder why you thought that way." She acted as though she pondered about it and finally looked at him square in the eyes, "Oh because it sounds like what _you_ would do, Malfoy."

The blonde curled his lips, ready to retort back but was halted when his father put a hand up, silencing both of the two hostile adults.

"Miss Granger, do you mind giving us privacy? I would like to _speak_ to my son," Lucius said sternly, making no room for argument from both.

Hermione glanced at Lucius and at the man on the couch. She set her lips in a tight line and nodded, walking to the hallways, "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up with your bickering." Waving her wand to block the noise coming from the living room.

Both men watched her disappear into the hallway and finally met each other's gaze.

Draco watched his father plop himself onto the loveseat just next to the couch he's residing on. Never before had he seen his father look so unsure of himself as he raked a hand through his long locks, an act he had picked up on when he's nervous or unsure as well.

Meeting his son's eyes he sternly said, "You need to refrain from being disrespectful and rude to Miss Granger, son."

"She's a Mudblood, father!"

"And she has done nothing but care for us for these past weeks."

Draco finally bolted upright, cursing as his head throbbed from the sudden action. Weakly he hissed, "Weeks?"

"Yes, Draco. Weeks, turning into a month three days from today." His father leaned back, "So it would be wise to keep the rude remarks to yourself, occasionally the Mudblood comments does not hurt, but otherwise, keep the rudeness to a minimum."

Draco contemplated about this for a full minute, pursing his lips as he pondered about what his father had said. A past Pureblood supremacist now defending a Mudblood? His father may have been intent on keeping the blood untainted leading to small wars in the wizarding world, but his perceptions of people's characters never failed him. So him trusting that mudblood must say something about her, as she made his father able to work with her with little problems.

Sighing, the blonde boy finally said, "I'll try."

Lucius let out a smirk, and finally closed his eyes as he seated himself comfortably onto the loveseat. "That would suffice."

Draco thought he fell asleep, but once the question slipped out of his mouth, "Father, did moth-"

The man's eyebrows furrowed, a dip at the corners of his mouth showed and he quietly said, "Soon, Draco. Soon."

Staring at the supposedly sleeping man, he settled himself onto the couch, and stared at the ceiling. He had been injured when they were looking for his mother. His beloved mother who was nowhere to be seen. Draco clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly willing the images of his broken mother away from his brain. He turned his head, facing the back of the couch as he sucked in a quiet breath, steadying his palpitating heartbeat.

They should be looking for his mother right now. But he got injured, it's his fault. It's always his fault. The destruction of Hogwarts, the death of his fellow students, the hundreds injured in the battle, the downfall of their family, the delayed search for his mother…it was always him.

He let the tears cascade down his eyes and onto the cushions which absorbed it. If only cushions absorbed sadness, if only his mother was there, if only his father would forgive him for his inadequacy, if only…someone cared.

With these thoughts, he fell into a slumber filled with dark faceless shadows, laughing at his misfortune as he fell down the dark swirling abyss, alone, and frightened.


	6. Civility

**It has been a long time since I've updated and I'm so sorry about that! I also don't own Harry Potter in any way or form! **

**R&R are appreciated, thank you so much guys :D**

* * *

"How are you feeling, Malfoy?"

"Now that I see your face, not any better."

"Cute." She muttered as she sat herself on the floor in front of him, rummaging through her handy box of potions to hand the stubborn man a potion so she could start de-cursing.

Moving away from her touch, Malfoy hissed, "What are you doing?" Ignoring his tone of disdain she passed him the vial of blue liquid and said,

"Drink. It's a painless potion so you better drink that."

"If you th-"

"I've been treating you for the last two weeks, Malfoy. If you don't shut the hell up and drink that potion then I will shove this tube down your artery no matter how much pain you're going to be in." She paused for effect and motioned for the vial in his hands. She gave him a look that said she was completely being serious.

He groaned in pain as he tried to sit himself up. And much to his embarrassment, the curly haired witch supported his head up, and screwed open the vial for him to drink. The blonde honestly tried to ignore the warmth he felt as her hand held his head, and the appealing scent that wafted towards him when her hair moved along with her. Trying to block his senses, he gulped down the potion, preparing himself to taste pure bitterness but unexpectedly let out a satisfied smack of his lips when he tasted peppermint instead.

He heard a chime of giggle and turned his eyes towards her. Her face brimming with pride, and a cross between arrogance and satisfaction. "I made that myself when I found that consuming the usual bitter goo is more likely going to help the gag reflex than the pain itself."

Usually he would retort, but the feeling of contentment overrode his nasty side. Sliding back down, he let his eyes close and just let the witch do whatever she was about to do. The thought of almost trusting her screwed with his mind, but since his father didn't mention anything about her irrelevancy, then he would just leave it.

He felt the warm sensation again as her finger smoothed down on the side of his jaw, and opened his eyes in surprise when he felt a touch of breath hit his face. Chocolate met steel as both held their breaths when they saw their faces just inches away from each other. Before the cloud of embarrassment emerged, he closed his eyes once again and hissed out a steady, "I know my face is alluring, Granger; but if you don't mind I would like this to be over with." He said with finality, and almost berated himself for not bashing her with insulting comments.

Hermione mentally slapped herself as the blood still flowed to her cheeks, staining them tomato red. She however noticed his lack of insult that she expected to receive and just proceeded to do what she had to do. Swallowing quite loudly that she saw the corners of Malfoy's mouth lift, she said softly, "This is going to be quite uncomfortable, so just relax."

It was his turn to swallow. _Don't bloody whisper near my ear._

Fingers worked on the swollen area, the blonde man's breath hitched, and she shushed him again. "Relax."

_Fucking bitch, don't whisper!_

He felt something being inserted through that area, and it was incredibly a weird feeling. It was neither pleasant nor horrible. It was just peculiar, more so when he heard a sucking sound and a slight electrocution jolt his body.

"Sorry," she murmured when he felt him startle.

It took at least hours before they finished his treatment for that day. Finally opening his eyes, he saw the witch stand up with shaky legs and clean up the instruments with her wand. Looking over the couch, he saw worm-like things slithering in a wooden bucket, ¾ full. Crackling and sizzling were being emitted from it, and before he could get a closer look, a black plastic lid snapped it shut, deafening the noise.

"Those nasty buggers were the curse in you, Malfoy." She said weakly at him and added with a slight grin, "You're their daddy."

He grimaced at the thought of homing those leeches in his body. Shuddering, he took a peek at Granger who was clenching and unclenching her shaking hand. She seemed to be confused at something as she frowned at her shaking hands.

"Anything wrong, Granger?" Draco asked, staring at her distracting hands.

"It's nothing." She rubbed them together, and frowned when she heard crackles of static.

"That sounds like nothing."

Hermione looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Are you worried about me?"

The blonde man narrowed his eyes and spat, "Don't kid yourself, Granger. I was just worried for myself there; after all, who would finish de-cursing me if you become disabled?"

Scoffing, she sat on the other couch where Lucius usually resided, and cleaned her hands with a hand sanitizer by the table lamp. The silence was neither awkward nor uncomfortable, just…quiet. She looked thoughtful for a minute, a frown plastered on her face as she rubbed her fingers together.

"I can't tell whether this is a bad thing or good thing but I seem to have lost feeling in my hand when I de-curse you." She flickered her gaze at the blonde man in front of her who looked confused. "I usually feel this electrocution whenever I work on you, making it jittery and hard to control at times, but lately, my hands seem to…be immune to it now; it feels numb but not painful."

Silver eyes settled on the woman and she pursed her lips in thought.

He gave her a thoughtful glance. "Well, let's hope the curse didn't transfer to you."

She smiled sardonically. "Yeah, who would treat you if I get cursed, right?"

Pupils narrowed as he regarded the woman with distaste, "Keep your panties on, Granger. If you cannot tell, I was actually _trying _to be civil; or are you Mudbloods just that keen on bitching on civilized people?"

Hermione shot up from her seat and glared down at him, "You watch your gob, Malfoy. You talk about civilized people when you can't even act like one. Have you forgotten already who is currently helping you get better, or is this _civilized person_ just not up to your standards? If you're not happy about this arrangement, Malfoy, I'll be more than glad to walk off and leave your miserable arse sitting there while you get swallowed up by that curse." She saw the way this was affecting the man, and felt satisfaction as his nostrils flared and his jaw clenched in restrained anger. He was obviously trying to not anger her further. She sat back down.

He made an unintelligible noise behind his throat that sounded something like a defeated grunt.

"Does anyone know?"

Brown eyes flickered to his grey ones, understanding what he wanted to know, she nodded. "Harry and Ron knows, but their keeping it at the low. And don't argue with me about this, if one word gets out then we're all in jeopardy here." She said when she saw his mouth open. "I may be a Gryffindor, and you may presume I'm too forgiving and righteous, but I don't intend on dying just yet because someone had slipped out that I had taken in two former Death Eaters to save their arses."

"So my father had been giving you information about _them_?"

"Are you against it?" she challenged.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and murmured, "No. They could all die for all I care, I assume you already know the story on how or why we got here."

The witch nodded, "It was rather frightening, to be frank," she looked at the blonde whose eyebrows were cocked in question. "Your father and how he reacted to everything that has happened. I can't really blame him for his action however; I would've done the same."

Malfoy watched the female as she got a longing melancholic look, her eyes hazy as it settled on the hands on her lap. She seemed to be speaking the truth, if not by her look but by the way her tone changed as she said it. It sounded almost like regret as he pondered about it. He observed her further, his brows scrunching in concentration, as if he had seen that look before but cannot put it together.

It was terribly familiar, the answer just in his reach. Then rosy lips quirked down and a wet trail emerged down her cheeks. Blinking rapidly, she embarrassedly laughed, wiping the evidence of weakness, and excused herself to get them food to eat. It was then that Draco got his answer, his eyes narrowing at the area where the girl just evacuated.

The same far-away look, the gaunt features, the dullness in one's eyes, it was all too familiar it hurts to remember.

_Just like father and I, she had lost someone dear to her as well._

And in that moment, Malfoy started to understand that maybe, just maybe, she also know how it feels to be hopeless.


End file.
